dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Syn Shenron
'''Yi Xing Long' (Syn Shenron, Blue Waters dub Ii Shenron, in Spain: Ih Shinron/Super Ih Shinron) is a fictional character and the final villain in the anime series Dragon Ball GT. He is the seventh and last of the Evil Shadow Dragons to appear. When he goes into the form of Super Yi Xing in america it is known as Omega Shenron. . Yī-xīng-lóng literally means "One Star Dragon" in Mandarin Chinese. Storyline (FUNimation's dub: Syn Shenron, Omega Shenron) (Ocean's dub: Ii Shenron) Yī Xīng Lóng is by far the most powerful Evil Dragon, considering how he was made. Liang Xing Long, San Xing Long, Si Xing Long, Wu Xing Long, Liu Xing Long and Qi Xing Long were created by a certain wish, all of them different. Yi Xing Long is all of the negative energy of the universe put into one being. When he first fights Son Goku, he takes a beating, but then gets desperate and absorbs all the other Dragon Balls to reach his ultimate form: Super Yi Xing Long (almost a fusion between all seven Dragon Balls, his form was nearly the same but he wielded all the abilities of the Evil Dragons). He was finally defeated by a Genki Dama with energy gathered from all over the universe. Biography Yi Xing Long Yi Xing Long, like all the other Shadow Dragons before him, is formed by the negative energy stored inside the Dragon Balls each time a wish is made. However, in his case, he is all the negative energy from every wish made placed into one being rather than a specific wish. Yi Xing Long first appears after the defeat of San Xing Long at the hands of Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Si Xing Long, the only Shadow Dragon with good within. Yi Xing Long uses a sneak attack to dispatch Si Xing Long for his treachery, and then turns his attention to an enraged Goku. They then battle, with the tables in Yi Xing Long's favour, due to Goku having been blinded by one of San Xing Long's earlier attacks. Although Goku is able to land a few hits, he is completely dominated by Yi Xing Long, who batters him around and ultimately leaves him hanging unconsciously from a Fairground Tower. Moving in for the kill, Yi Xing Long is then confronted by the intervention of Pan, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Uub, Chi-Chi, Videl and Mr. Satan. Yi Xing Long's next opponent is Uub, who tries to stall Yi Xing Long long enough for the saiyans to lend their energy to Goku. However, Yi Xing Long proves to have the upper hand and blasts Uub in the face, rendering him powerless, just as Goku recovers. When the battle resumes, Yi Xing Long finds himself dominated by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, even though Goku is still blinded. After Yi Xing Long fails to use a cheap trick with a building's clock against Goku, he is seemingly destroyed by a Kamehameha. However, he survives and surprises Goku and friends in their premature celebration. In an act of desperation, Yi Xing Long performs his secret technique and swallows the remaining Dragon Balls. Absorbing them into his system, Yi Xing Long undergoes a hideous transformation which results in a larger and more powerful version of himself: Super Yi Xing Long (FUNimation's dub: Omega Shenron). Super Yi Xing Long With the powers and abilities of every Shadow Dragons at his disposal, Yi Xing Long resumes the battle against Super Saiyan 4 Goku, being even much stronger than Goku Super Saiyan 4. Yi Xing Long batters Goku around once again, and even goes as far as to completely destroy the entire surroundings, leaving the city in the state of a desert arena, and all of Goku's friends under the rubble, too far away to help him. But during the battle, Goku refuses to surrender to Yi Xing Long, which greatly annoys the Shadow Dragon. But eventually, Yi Xing Long receives a shock when Goku's vision suddenly comes back and he is blasted square in the chest by a Kamehameha Wave. As he tries to counter the wave, Yi Xing Long receives another surprise when Goku powers up and pierces him with a Dragon Fist, which seems to have completely obliterated Yi Xing Long. But Yi Xing Long demonstrates his ability to regenerate, gained from one of the other Shadow Dragons, thanks to his fusion with the Dragon Balls, and emerges from the explosion unharmed. Seeing no other choice, Goku grabs Yi Xing Long in a half-nelson and attempts to destroy him with a kamikaze attack, but releases Yi Xing Long, who sees that Vegeta and Bulma have arrived on the battlefield with a Bruits Wave Generator. Yi Xing Long then sits back patiently and witnesses Vegeta transform into a Golden Oozaru and immediately turn into a Super Saiyan 4. After his transformation, Vegeta realizes that even in the form of Super Saiyan 4, he and Goku are no match for Yi Xing Long in his super form. Vegeta tells Goku that fusion is the only way to beat him. Goku and Vegeta perform their fusion dance while in Super Saiyan 4 and form Gogeta, who automatically shows up as a Super Saiyan 4. Gogeta constantly toys with Yi Xing Long, an act that angers the evil dragon. Frustrated at Gogeta's cocky comments, Yi Xing Long lunges at him again, only for Gogeta to punch him three times and kick him back at light-speed. After failing another attempt to hurt Gogeta, Yi Xing Long is sent to the ground, where he lands flat on his face, humiliated. Yi Xing Long then tries to blast Gogeta, but it fails, and when he tries to attack, Gogeta easily sends him flying into a nearby building. In a desperation act, Yi Xing Long, after being ridiculed by a childish attack, fires his Negative Karma Ball ("Minus Energy Power Ball" in Dragonball Z Budokai 3) at Gogeta, who simply counters it by punting it out of the planet's atmosphere, with ease. Gogeta then tells Yi Xing Long that he didn't only counter it, but flooded it with positive energy and rid the entire Earth of negative energy. Then, Yi Xing Long once again finds himself face to face with Gogeta, who fires his ultimate attack at Yi Xing Long: the x100 Big Bang Kamehameha Wave. However, Yi Xing Long regenerates after the explosion, but comes out with scratches all over his crippled body and in his first form, having vomited the dragon balls during the explosion. Gogeta then prepares to fire another Big Bang Kamehameha wave at Yi Xing Long, knowing that he will not survive it this time. But, to Yi Xing Long's delight, the Gogeta fusion wears off, and he reverts back to Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta. Yi Xing Long starts to swallow the Dragon Balls again, but Goku catches the four star ball and swallows it for himself, determined not to let Yi Xing Long reach full power again. Yi Xing Long then resumes the battle against the saiyans, completely dominating them and trying to stop them fusing again. Eventually, after beating Goku and Vegeta around for a while, Yi Xing Long has a change of heart and decides that he wants to face Gogeta again, so he lets Goku and Vegeta attempt a fusion. However, the fusion doesn't work, and Goku reverts back to a child, much to Yi Xing Long's surprise. After a while, however, Si Xing Long and Goku both turn on Yi Xing Long and attack the shocked Dragon. Yi Xing Long is grabbed in a half-nelson by Si Xing Long, who powers up his ultimate attack, the Nouva Sphere, and traps himself and Yi Xing Long inside. Si Xing Long commits a kamikaze attack, and kills himself in the process, but Yi Xing Long hides himself inside Si Xing Long and survives the blast, to everyone's shock. Even worse, he emerges as Super Yi Xing Long, having recovered the four star ball and reached completion again. Yi Xing Long resumes the battle against Goku and Vegeta, and they both get smacked around by the evil Dragon. Yi Xing Long prepares to ultimately finish the fight and the whole planet by creating a massive ball of negative energy and throwing it straight at the Earth. Goku tries one last time to stop the ball, and is successful, though he is presumed killed in the explosion which leaves a crater in the Earth's surface. Believing the battle to be over, Yi Xing Long commences the polluting of the entire planet with his negative energy, destroying numerous cities and killing countless people in the process. Yi Xing Long is then confronted by Vegeta, who he easily knocks aside and prepares to kill, but is stopped by the intervention of Trunks, Gohan and Goten. Yi Xing Long easily defeats Trunks, Gohan and Goten, and uses his Dragon Thunder on Vegeta by impaling him through the shoulders with his horns and electrocuting him. Vegeta tries to avenge Goku, but Yi Xing Long just kicks him near the crater, where he hangs dangerously. Yi Xing Long then moves in for the kill, but a sniggering Vegeta tells him that it's not over yet. At that moment, to Yi Xing Long's shock, Goku emerges from the crater, holding his ultimate attack, the Chou Genki Dama, which neutralizes the negative energy surrounding the planet. As the Genki Dama grows, Yi Xing Long tries to destroy Goku, but Goku plays a trick and remains unharmed by Yi Xing Long's blasts. Yi Xing Long tries numerous times to blast Goku, who keeps emerging unharmed and just asks for energy from all over the universe, augmenting the Genki Dama's size by the second. Abandoning his pride completely, Yi Xing Long begs for mercy from Goku. Unfortunately for the Shadow Dragon, his pleas fall on deaf ears, and Goku throws the Chou Genki Dama at him. Yi Xing Long tries to counter it, but finds himself unable, and is ultimately obliterated when the powerful sphere of life energy carries him into the sky, and explodes. After Yi Xing Long and the other six Shadow Dragons' demise, the natural order of the Dragon Balls is restored and the original Shenron returns to his normal state. Techniques and special abilities Possession After Yi Xing Long was blown to bits by Gogeta, he reverted back to his previous form and had to reabsorb the dragonballs, giving Goku the chance to take the four star ball. Once he swallowed it Nuova came back, He enveloped Yi, now containing six balls, in a fire the temperature of the sun. Yi broke into pieces after sending the corrupted dragonballs into Nuova and shattering Nuova's body, using the ability to regain the last dragonball again. Electric Slime After taking Wu Xing Long's powers and being hit with two Big Bang Kamehamehas, he could could revert into Wu's electric slime, but not using electricity. Using this, he's able to completely reform himself just like Kid Buu or Super Buu. Dragon Thunder After becoming Super Yi Xing Long, he has once shown the ability to use this attack, though he changes it a bit. Instead of firing bolts of lightning, he flies under the opponent with his back turned upward to them and stretches the spikes on his back, stabbing them through wherever they hit. After spiking the enemy, he sends lightning through the spikes and electrocutes them, sending electricity into the wound also, before throwing the enemy down. He used this on Vegeta and skewers his left shoulder. Whirlwind Spin He took this attack from Liu Xing Long and uses it the same way. He places both hands close to him with his middle and ring finger curled inward before throwing them forward and throwing out huge blasts or wind, though they don't cut like Liu's wind did. Negative Karma Ball Yi Xing Long's most powerful attack. He pushes his chest forward, sending pure negative energy through the dragonballs on his chest and outward. Small red streams of energy fly out and start to form a ball of crimson energy in front of him that becomes yellow in the center. He puts so much energy into the ball that it it is somewhat like Cooler's supernova attack, as it takes up the whole sky before he condenses it into a ball the width of his torso. He attempted to use this to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, but Gogeta has shown to be strong enough to knock it into space and cause it to explode, making a planet sized explosion. Because it's made purely out of negative energy, the best way to destroy it is to change it into positive energy like Gogeta did when he kicked it into space. Video Game Appearances Yi Xing Long made his debut video game appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 in his "Omega" form as a playable character. He also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 in both forms, "Syn" and "Omega". Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Hidekatsu Shibata * FUNimation Dub: Bob Carter (Syn Shenron) and Christopher R. Sabat (Omega Shenron) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deities